Un San Valentin Especial
by sora kinomoto
Summary: Es dia de san Valentin, y Sakura recapacita sobre el amor y lo que realmente siente por Shaoran (S+S)


"Un San Valentín especial"

Por:Sora Kinomoto

Un día más que empieza. Pero hoy no es un día normal, hoy es San Valentin, El día de los enamorados. ¿Enamorados? 

¿Qué es eso?¿Qué es el amor?

Cuando pienso eso solo una cosa, una imagen, una persona me viene a la mente, Shaoran.

¿Puede ser que tan chica pueda sentir amor?Hago trabajar mi cabeza, mi alma.

Mi cabeza me dice es que es imposible sentir amor desde tan joven, que todavía no es tiempo, que me falta madurar.

Pero mi corazón me dice, ¿Qué puede saber mi cabeza?

Ella no siente, ella para saber tiene que aprender, pero el amor, el amor es una palabra muy compleja. El amor nace sin aprender como, el amor surge no importa la edad ni la sircustancias, el amor no se aprende. 

Esto me hace pensar y recordar, al hacerlo siento que lo extraño y que no aguanto más esto. Yo siento cosquillas al pensarlo. Yo siento que mi mundo es el, si él no está sencillamente no siento.

Esto realmente me confunde.

¿Quién está en lo cierto, mi mente o mi corazón?

Y en este momento es donde lo recuerdo, recuerdo mi carta y mi osito.

¿Cómo no voy a creerle a mi corazón?

Si con las fuerzas de su corazón creé la carta. La carta que describe los sentimientos de mi corazón, la carta de los sentimientos que nacieron en mí gracias a tí, las cartas que representa la solución de todas mis dudas.

La carta "AMOR", ¿Cómo no voy a estar segura de lo que siento?¿Cómo no voy a gritar que lo amo?

Pero yo estoy aquí y él alla, y mientras camino por las calles mientras veo a toda esa gente intercambiando chocolates me pogo mal. ¿Cómo no voy a estar triste si tu no estas aquí?

Pienso, pienso que con tal solo sentir tu vos una vez, con tal solo sentir tu cuerpo junto al mío, que con tan sentir que me amas y que nunca más te hiras aunque sepa que tarde o temprano esto sera mentira, que con solo recibir una mirada tierna y dulce de tu parte, que con solo con una de esas cosas yo sería feliz

Hay veces que quisiera retroceder el tiempo y nunca haber capturado la última carta, pero...

¿Eso te dentría?, no lo creo. A veces pienso que fue cosa del destino, que por alguna extraña razón yo tendría que alejarme de tí, así, nada más, de un día para el otro con solo una carta y un oso de recuerdo.

Esto lo digo para conciliarme durante las noches, pero luego reacciono y digo, MALDICIÓN.¿Es esto realmente justo?¿Sirve de algo que sufra realmente tanto?¿Qué gano con esto?¿Aprendo algo?, solo el dolor.

El dolor que tengo por no tenerte, todos los seres que amo me dejan. 1º mi mamá despues Shaoran. Al pensar esto, no aguanto, no aguanto las ganas de llorar. Me digo a mí misma _"Vamos Sakura, se fuerte, se fuerte." _Pero no logro conciliarme, lo único que necesito que vos vengas y me digas que no llore, que sea fuerte. También me pongo en la cabeza que fue mi culpa por no descubrir a tiempo mis sentimientos por tí, y también por no habertelo dicho a tiempo. ¡Tantos problemas que nos hubieramos ahorrado!

Pero, bueno........... por ahora me conformo con , soñar tu sonrisa, ojos, si, solo soñarlo.Aunque, pensandolo mejor, un sueño no besa, ni besa.

La verdad que lo que más desearía es poder volar, si, debes en cuando se me viene esa idea loca en la cabeza, lo peor es que pensé en agarrar la carta VUELO eh irme, pero luego me vienen a la mente mi papá, mi hermano, Kero, Tomoyo y todos aquellos que me quieren y me digo a mí misma _"¡Qué egoísta eres! ¡Piensas solo en tí! Y si él ni siquiera está interesado en verte."_ También me turturo con eso haciendo que me ponga aún más triste de lo que estaba. Lo peor es que por eso hasta llego a creerlo.

**__**

PLASH

Levanto mi cabeza para encontrarme a la persona con quien choque y buscando una respuesta a la vez, al hacerlo me encuentro con Tomoyo.

-Hola Sakura.-me dice con una gran sonrisa, la cual envidio.

-Hola Tomoyo, disculpame.Realmente no estaba prestando atención en el camino.-digo tratando de forsar una sonrisa la cual fue notablemente falsa.

-Eso no importa Sakura.Pero..............¿Qué es lo que sucede Sakura?.-me dice dandome una mano.

-Nada, solamente estaba pensando.- Al mencionar esas palabras una leve y traviesa lágrima recorre mis mejillas.

-Sakura...-suspira preocupada Tomoyo-Sakura tengo que_____-pero corta, arrepintiendose de lo que estaba por decirme.-Ven, quiero llevarte a un lado.-Me dice mientras me toma de un brazo y me lleva.

Estuvimos caminando, y poco rato despues me encontraba frente a la casa de Tomoyo. Despùés de entrar me llevó a un cuarto que no había visto antes. Estaba toda decorada y se notaba que era muy alegre.

Yo la sigo, sin preguntar nada, ya que no tengo animos de hacerlo.

Al final del salón veo a alguien con quien nunca me esperaba encontrar. Es él, estoy segura. Esos ojos, esa sonrisa no podría ser de otro más que de Shaoran. Mientras yo intentaba salir de mi shock él me dijo -Te extrañe Sakura.-

Tres palabras, tres palabra que hicieron que mis lágrimas se amontonaran para salir, y que mis brazos junto a mis piernas hicieran un trato para traicionarme y correr hacia él y abrasarlo.

Derrepente me ví envuelta entre sus fuertes brazos y sentí como mariposas en mi estomago.

-No llores ya estoy aquí.- me dice sutilmente haciendo que yo este a punto de derretirme.

-Ya lo se. Pero.......¿estás seguro de que no es un sueño?- pregunto sin soltarme ni por un segundo de él, sino que todo lo contrario, me agarre mas fuerte de él.

-Estoy seguro. Y para comprobartelo simpre estare aquí para tí.-

En eso el me empuja un poco separandome de él. Nos miramos unos segundos a los ojos. Luego un impulso de mi corazón me hizo acercarme hacía y en eso sus delicados labios tocaron los míos, esto hizó que me sintiera en la luna. No me importó que los otros me estuvieran viendo, lo único que en ese momento importaba era que yo estaba ahí con él y que sus labios estaban unidos a los míos. 

En ese momento entendí, entendí que realmente esto es lo que se llama AMOR.

****

FIN


End file.
